


有刀子吃不了的别点

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Summary: 是刀子！！！看看warning的英文再点进来 别鲨我5555以及文中很多细节不值得考究哈！都是我胡编的（特别是那个什么委员会）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	有刀子吃不了的别点

**Author's Note:**

> 是刀子！！！看看warning的英文再点进来 别鲨我5555  
> 以及文中很多细节不值得考究哈！都是我胡编的（特别是那个什么委员会）

江河入海口，湿咸的海浪卷着拍岸的滚滚巨响，衬着那压城的低云，仿若末日一般的压抑、肃穆，成了宋璟闭上眼之前的最后一幅画卷。

他赤裸着双足踩在粗糙不平的礁石上，一只手拎着蒙着血污的棕色羊皮皮鞋，另一只手用食指轻飘飘地勾着勃朗宁的扳机，双肘微抬便在空中晃了半圈。

边幅未修的裤脚边露出的一截小腿布满了虬结的伤痕，干涸的血迹斑斑驳驳。

他眺目望去，无垠的海面滚着惊涛骇浪。

这曾经支离破碎的家国故土，正在一片黯淡的生机中再次勃发。

然而他这二十多年的光景，却成了一场背叛、不信任的闹剧。他至今未明了，曾与他骨血相融的爱人，为何要在那样风雨交加的深夜，将他亲手送上了关押他的刑车。

那时候的上一秒他还挽着袖边，风轻云淡地在厨房为杜珉峥煮一杯咖啡。

临走时他望着面无表情的杜珉峥，连愕然都丧失了最后的气力。他的皮鞋踢掉了一只，顺着门厅的楼梯狼狈地滚了下去，而他鼻间挂着银丝镜的爱人却只是换了个姿势，在灯下掸了掸翻阅过半的报纸。

审讯室里的白炽灯都显得清冷、残忍，他模糊的记忆里只剩下高处那扇透了三分天光的悬窗，不知道飘出了多少他凄厉惊悚的嘶吼声。

更多的是他不知道的事。

他不知道杜珉峥那时候就站在审讯室之外，看着他苦苦挣扎的样子无动于衷。

他也不知道，午夜时那场落入杜珉峥心底的梦魇，那双黑暗挣扎之下相拥而眠的昔日残影，使得杜珉峥最后为他做了些什么。

安排好的人来接走了他，宋璟脱力地被拉出刑讯室时，只觉得是踏入了另一间他不愿面对的人间炼狱。

然后他神志不清地被送上了离沪的车。

那一夜，杜珉峥裹着羊毛毯在窗前修建玫瑰花枝，却被花茎的利刺刺破了虎口，鲜血汩汩。

他抬头望一眼天，月色如钩。

宋璟此刻若是心底尚有一丝欣慰，那便是他苦苦熬过了那段最为黑暗的时光。这天色虽然混沌，却并不晦暗，总会有一束光透过厚重积云，撒过每一寸疆土。

他大概是抱着憾的，却也失去了回忆这一生的气力。

十几年的腥风血雨，上膛、扣动扳机的动作对于他来说，是穿鞋袜一般简单的步骤。

这不是第一次，他被冰凉的枪管抵上额间。他努力回忆起来，先前的每一次，他近乎都是带着些不易察觉的畏惧的。

这一次，他没有犹豫。

他似是终于解脱了。

杜珉峥，这一生，我算是错付你了。

直到后来，留学西洋的杜珉宇归国为杜珉峥收殓遗物，意外地在杜珉峥枕下发现了一张破败不堪的信笺。他打开来看，却是宋璟规整飘逸的字体。

那时宋璟许是知道自己命不久矣，洋洋洒洒地写了千余字。左右不过是，这一生索性能见太平盛世，无愧于祖国，却受奸邪所害，蒙羞而终，愧对于父母；念及着与杜珉宇十几年亦兄亦友的感情，祝愿他后半生顺遂、安乐。

他于信中交付了自己一生，家国情，亲情，友情，却唯独对杜珉峥只字未提，最终草草封笔。  
那再深的情，若是成了恨，最终总是要以彻底地遗忘作为结局。

杜珉峥走得很突然，是一场与电车相撞的车祸。

光鲜半生的男人曾经在一夜之间，仿佛被拦腰斩断的巨木，轰然倒塌了。众人唏嘘，过路时时常对那栋黯淡的小洋楼低声指指点点。

自那之后，他孤苦、颓废，昔日光鲜亮丽的杜公馆也如愿蒙上了暗暗灰尘。再后来，杜珉峥不知在何种渠道接触到了毒品，日日沉溺其中，形销骨立。

杜珉宇归国后，清空拍卖了光彩不复的杜公馆，拿全部的资金，资助了城市建设委员会。

他抱着杜珉峥的遗物，独自行走在寒冷的冬夜里。鹅毛大雪落了满肩，他深一脚浅一脚地走着，望着沿路两侧通明的灯火，再忍不住，哭得站不住。

那生了锈的铁门上了把新锁，杜珉宇也离开得悄无痕迹。

出事那天，杜珉峥的日记上记着寥寥几段话。

“今日修建花枝，玫瑰娇嫩，花刺却棘手，右手中指，流血不止。

他许是又在恨我，或是在急着将我召过去。”

“他大概是不愿再见到我的。

这辈子我亏欠于他，是没脸面见他。

我若是去了，只得远远地看着他。”

“我曾梦见过，下一世我成了又聋又哑的乞丐，他过路时摸了些银票给我，轻轻瞥我一眼。

我想那是好的，我的罪过总是要赎的，”

“那我便盼他，平安喜乐，再不必与我相遇。”

完


End file.
